


Encuentro en el centro del universo

by Yabanned



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bodyguard Romance, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Romance, Spoilers, Translation, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yabanned/pseuds/Yabanned
Summary: Zelda se descubre a sí misma reconsiderando constantemente su opinión sobre Link.





	Encuentro en el centro del universo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meet in the Middle of the Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636236) by [Tatsumaki_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsumaki_sama/pseuds/Tatsumaki_sama). 



> Nota de Autor: No me pude resistir más a una de mis parejas favoritas gracias al lanzamiento de Breath of the Wild. Esta historia contiene spoilers del juego. También, decidí hacer mi propia versión de cómo Link recibió la Espada Maestra y de cómo fue evolucionando la relación entre Link y Zelda.
> 
> Nota de Traductor: Tras notar cierta carencia de contenido en el fandom de BOTW en español, me decidí a traducir obras propias y ajenas. Esta me fue sugerida en Tumblr por suki90 y Tatsumaki_sama ya dio autorización.

Su padre apenas pudo contener un suspiro al ver como otro caballero inconsciente era cargado por los sanadores, indigno de portar la Espada Maestra. Personalmente, Zelda encontraba la ceremonia anual en el Templo del Tiempo, que se llevaba a cabo para buscar al Héroe Elegido entre los que recién se graduaban de la milicia, angustiante e innecesaria. Por lo que sabían, el héroe podría ser algún herrero o pastor de ovejas que no tuviera nada que ver con el ejército de Hyrule, pero aún así, su sugerencia de acabar con la prueba a los soldados caía en oídos sordos.

Como princesa y heredera al trono, Zelda debía permanecer junto a su padre y la guardia real y ver cómo los soldados iban pasando a intentar sacar la Espada Maestra del pedestal, solo para que esta les drenara la vida y la energía. La espada era una dama exigente, a todas vistas, ya que no se había hallado un alma capaz de portarla en todo el reino tras años y años de búsqueda, que habían iniciado cuando el Rey Rhoam subiera al trono.

Mientras la ceremonia proseguía, Zelda lamentó no poder invertir su tiempo en investigar más sobre los guardianes y las Bestias Divinas. Se dedicaba a repasar mentalmente sus últimos descubrimientos y lo que quería discutir con Impa y Purah al respecto cuando un muchacho de rostro solemne se acercó a la Espada Maestra. Uno de los soldados de la Guardia Real se removió en su sitio, inquieto, y Zelda recordó que el hombre tenía un hijo, más o menos de la misma edad que ella, que pronto se uniría a las filas del ejército como caballero.

Su corazón se lleno de lástima. Ningún padre tendría por qué ver a su propio hijo colapsar, desprovisto de toda energía y ad portas de la muerte, solo para comprobar una profecía.

El chico entrecerró los ojos mientras afirmaba su agarre en la empuñadura de la espada. Empezó a halar y su respiración se agitó, apretó los dientes para resistir aunque se le iba la energía. Las piernas le empezaron a temblar del dolor y el esfuerzo, pero mantuvo las rodillas firmes en su sitio mientras insistía e intentaba doblegar la espada a su voluntad. Como tantos otros, estaba ya cerca de que la Espada Maestra le quitara toda su fuerza vital y lo privara de la consciencia, se estaba poniendo pálido. El sudor empezó a bajarle por las mejillas y los brazos retemblaron, pero logró mantenerse en la lucha.

Las manos del padre del muchacho golpetearon la empuñadura de su acero. Zelda pudo ver que el hombre no deseaba más que correr hacia su hijo y desprenderlo de la espada que lo estaba matando poco a poco, pero el rey no le había dado la orden y el chico se rehusaba a darse por vencido. Justo cuando Zelda creyó que él iba a colapsar, la espada se estremeció audiblemente y salió del pedestal.

Se hizo el silencio en el Templo del Tiempo. El muchacho, con los ojos abiertos de agotamiento y asombro, levantó la Espada Maestra por encima de su cabeza, su acero tan liviano como una pluma en sus manos. Zelda, estupefacta, apenas pudo mirar al chico mientras su padre, orgulloso, proclamaba que al fin había sido hallado el Héroe Elegido. 

~.~.~

El muchacho, cuyo nombre, Link, Zelda ya conocía, tenía un talento natural para las artes de la guerra.

Ella lo vio demostrar su habilidad contra los otros Campeones en un combate amistoso. La espada era el arma que manejaba mejor, como se demostraba en la manera sencilla y suave con la que la Espada Maestra se movía en sus manos, pero aún así, su maestría en la arquería, el uso de lanza, hacia y escudo eran igual de remarcables. Fue capaz de enfrentarse a la cimitarra y escudo de Urbosa, el mandoble de Daruk, el tridente de Mipha y el arco de Revali, lo cual le ganó la aprobación y aprecio de los dos primeros y el desprecio del último. Mipha era la única que parecía totalmente cómoda con Link. Se la veía sonriendo y hablando animadamente con él todo el tiempo, pronto reveló que se conocían desde la infancia. Zelda se sentía contrariada, pues nunca había visto a la Campeona Zora expresarse tanto y tan abiertamente.

A la final, Zelda supuso que todo era de esperarse. Había oído al capitán de reclutamiento de la guardia proclamar, lleno de orgullo, que Link siempre había sido el primero de la clase y que no era sorpresa alguna que la Espada Maestra lo aceptara como amo. Sus compañeros concordaban, tomando cada ocasión para alabar la humildad y amigabilidad de Link. Nadie podría hacer mejor el papel del Héroe, decían.

Pensando en ello, la envidia de Zelda solo creció. 

~.~.~

―A partir de mañana, serás el caballero asignado de la Princesa Zelda y su guardaespaldas ―escuchó Zelda que su padre le decía a Link, justo cuando pasaba cerca a la sala del trono.

Su entrenamiento y el deber ser de la realeza indicaban que debía anunciar su presencia en vez de ocultarse detrás de una columna como si fuera una ladrona, pero a Zelda no le pudo importar menos en el momento.

Link estaba arrodillado frente al rey con la cabeza inclinada, la expresión estoica e inexpresiva. Zelda se llenó de desánimo. No conocía al Héroe Elegido a un nivel personal y no había escuchado una sola palabra salir de sus labios. Siempre tenía esa expresión solemne y grave, con los ojos alerta, precavidos. Cuando, por alguna casualidad, su mirada se encontraba con la de ella, Zelda no podía decifrar lo que pasaba por su mente y lo que estaba pensando sobre ella. Era muy frustrante y lidiar con ello, agotador a no decir más.

―Debes seguirla a todas partes ―decía el rey Rhoam―, debes recordarle que su deber es concentrarse en desbloquear su poder divino, no jugar a la investigadora. Su mente vuela pronto a problemas sin importancia, divagaciones que solo la retrasan. Ve este asunto como un juego de niños. Le he dejado clara la urgencia y severidad de su misión, pero aún así, se distrae, saca excusas sin sentido y no genera resultados.

Zelda sintió arder las mejillas. Ya era bastante con no poder leer las emociones de Link como para tener a su padre hablar de forma tan cruda sobre las fallas y los defectos que le encontraba a ella, era mortificante. Podía imaginar cómo Link la desaprovaba, viéndola como el fracaso de princesa que era. Debía estar riéndose en silencio de ella, juzgándola por su incapacidad de convocar el divino poder de sus ancestros.

―Tengo fe en que no me decepcionarás ―dijo su padre y apoyó una mano en el hombro de Link, en un gesto de confianza. Zelda quedó pasmada, nunca había visto a su padre hacer un ademán tan gentil para nadie. El Héroe Elegido por la espada que sella la oscuridad parecía tener talento hasta para sacar el instinto paternal del Rey Rhoam. Amargamente, se preguntó si su padre estaría más feliz teniendo a Link de hijo en vez de a ella.

~.~.~

Un rincón de la mente de Zelda se preguntó si todo se trataba de un sueño.

Las historias de caballeros de brillante armadura no le hacían justicia a lo que estaba viendo: Link, parado frente a ella con la espada en alto, desafiando al enemigo con la ferocidad de un lobo protegiendo a su compañera. Los ninjas del Clan Yiga, alarmados y maltrechos, se retiraron y los dejaron solos. Tras cerciorarse de que se habían ido, Link se arrodilló junto a ella. Su mano le tocó el hombro con la intención de consolarla, la misma mano que había vencido de forma tan diestra a uno de los ninjas tan solo minutos antes. Era la primera vez que Link iniciaba algún tipo de contacto físico con ella; antes, siempre mantenía su distancia, manteniéndose cerca, pero muy lejos a la vez.

Sus ojos eran de un azul brillante, oscurecido por la preocupación. Era la primera vez que Zelda era capaz de ver más allá del rostro estoico que Link había esculpido para sí, de echarle un vistazo a su alma. Había una emoción genuina allí, ansiosa por saber si ella estaba bien, y no porque ella fuera la princesa de Hyrule o porque fuera el deber de Link protegerla, a pesar de que ella lo tratara con frialdad y rudeza. No, Link había saltado al peligro para defenderla, sin un momento de duda o consideración por su propia vida, porque así lo había querido. Zelda lamentaba haber considerado a Link solo como un perro obediente que la seguía a todas partes por las órdenes de su padre.

Al oír algo que ella no podía, tal vez indicios de una nueva emboscada del Clan Yiga, Link le indicó, con suavidad pero firmemente, que tenían que abandonar el área y buscar refugio. Zelda quiso disculparse por todos sus comentarios crueles y malas palabras, por todas las veces que se sintió llena de envidia contra él, por todas las veces que lo ignoró o no le hizo caso, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta cuando Link la tomó de la mano y la condujo lejos de allí.

~.~.~

Desde ese día, Zelda resolvió ser más amable con Link, quien respondió favorablemente, al parecer menos confundido y desconcertado por lo que ella hacía. Con la nueva situación, ella solo esperaba encontrar la manera de expresarle su gratitud. Sus tutores la habían instruído en maneras de presentar obsequios y muestras de apreciación a los visitantes e invitados de Hyrule, pero nada de ello le servía para escoger algo para Link, el hombre que ya lo tenía todo. Así pues, optó por prepararle algo de comer. Había escuchado a los sirvientes hablar de cómo cocinaban delicias con sus propias manos para halagar a sus seres queridos y lo bien que eran recibidos. Era una buena idea, y preparar un bocadillo no debía ser tan diferente a hacer un elíxir.

Los cocineros fueron lo bastante amables para no comentar nada sobre la variedad de comida quemada y dudosa que Zelda produjo. Al final de la jornada, lo único definitivamente comestible fue una manzana al horno.

Como un logro era un logro, Zelda se decidió a entregarlo, abordando a Link antes de la campana del refrigerio de la guardia. Lo encontró saliendo de su habitación.

―Quería expresar mi gratitud por tus acciones heróicas. Por favor, acepta esto que preparé para ti ―le dijo precipitadamente y casi se le puso la manzana debajo de la nariz, con la esperanza de que no viera los bordes quemados.

Para su sorpresa, los ojos de Link se iluminaron, llenos de alegría y deleite ante la manzana, y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, ya se la había comido toda con gusto. Se estaba preguntando quién habría pensado que el Héroe Elegido iba a ser así de glotón cuando Link le agradeció con una sonrisa que, al borrar la expresión solemne de su rostro, lo hizo ver mucho más joven y despreocupado. Sus ojos, librados de severidad, le recordaban un oceano en calma en un día de verano. Zelda se asombró tanto que no pudo hacer más que mirar y notar que Link se había convertido en un hombre muy apuesto.

Al sentir que se le coloreaban las mejillas, Zelda se despidió y se fue para ocultar su vergüenza. Afortunadamente para ella, Link no pareció darse cuenta del cambio en sus emociones.

~.~.~

―Al parecer el caballero y tú ya se la llevan mejor ―comentó Urbosa.

Era cierto, ya se llevaban mejor. Casi se había vuelto costumbre que Zelda saludara a Link con alguna cosa nueva de comer cada vez, que él devoraba con gusto. Link le hablaba un poco más, revelando algunos de sus pensamientos. Zelda había descubierto que él tenía un sentido del humor retorcido y que disfrutaba de hacer juegos de palabras con animales para entretenerla.

También, Link le había revelado por qué no mostraba sus emociones y permanecía en silencio. Según había dicho, liberarse de toda expresión de emoción lo ayudaba a lidiar con la enorme responsabilidad y la presión que sentía por ser el Héroe Elegido de Hyrule. Como temía decir algo que no correspondiese a su cargo y decepcionar con una mala ocurrencia, había encontrado que permanecer en silencio le permitía dedicarse de lleno a su deber. Tal confesión le había abierto a Zelda los ojos para ver la pesada carga con la que Link cargaba sin rechistar. Hasta entonces, ella pensaba que él simplemente lo tenía todo bajo control, porque todo lo había recibido en bandeja de plata. 

Qué craso error. En realidad, eran más parecidos de lo que ella había supuesto, pues ambos compartían la inseguridad frente haber sido elegidos por la profecía que presagiaba la salvación de Hyrule, perseguidos por el único deseo de mostrar su valía ante el reino. Saberlo la inclinaba aún más a querer conocer a Link cada vez mejor, de ayudarlo a aliviarse de algunos de los pesares que lo afligían. Algún día, también, Zelda esperaba abrirse un poco a él y contarle sobre sus propios demonios.

Tal vez, con el tiempo, podría llamarlo amigo.

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó Urbosa, sacando a Zelda de su divagación.

―Nos estamos dando mañas, ya hemos llegado a entendernos ―contestó Zelda, elocuente.

Urbosa apenas sonrió con cierta picardía, como si supiera algo que Zelda no.

~.~.~

―Por favor, solo dime... ¿qué es lo que pasa conmigo?

Lágrimas ardientes se acumulaban en sus ojos. Un vacío frío se abría paso en su pecho, haciéndola sentir vacía y hueca. Estaba exhausta, cansada de sus vanos intentos por despertar su poder divino, de las exigencias de su padre por resultados, de los ciudadanos chismorreando y hablando a sus espaldas. Quería que todo terminara.

No supo si minutos u horas después, Zelda sintió el contacto cálido de Link en su hombro. Se dio la vuelta y lo encontró parado junto a ella, dentro del agua. Una parte de su mente recordó que solo la familia real de Hyrule podía entrar a las fuentes sagradas, pero la verdad, en ese momento a Zelda no le importó. Hacía rato que sus sentimientos de inferioridad y carencia habían pasado, ya no le temía a lo que Link pudiera pensar de ella. En sus ojos solo había preocupación y cariño, ¿no era acaso lo más dulce que alguna vez había visto?

Estaban parados muy cerca uno del otro. Link siempre le había dado su espacio para respetar los límites entre la realeza y la guardia, pero cuando ella daba el primer paso, no retrocedía, incluso si terminaban en contacto. A la distancia a la que estaban, Zelda podía ver con claridad lo negras que eran sus pestañas, como había pequeños trazos de verde en el borde de sus iris y lo suaves que se veían sus labios bajo la luz de la luna.

Tenía un deseo irresistible, insaciable de reclamar esos labios como suyos.

Tal emoción y anhelo la asustaban, pues Zelda no había conocido antes a un hombre que captivara de esa manera su mente y corazón. Se estremeció ante la facilidad con la que se había dejado caer por Link. Él, interpretando su tremor como escalofríos por el aire nocturno, le indicó que deberían volver a la orilla, donde él prendería una fogata para mantenerla caliente.

Rehusándose a confesar lo cálida que ya se sentía de la cabeza a los pies, Zelda asintió sin decir palabra.

~.~.~

La lluvia caía sobre ellos, empapándola y congelándole los huesos. El lodo pesaba en su piel y su ropa, como devorando la poca energía que le quedaba. La desesperación que se aferraba a su garganta amenazaba con ahogarla. Todo había fallado.

Urbosa, Revali, Mipha y Daruk habían muerto, asesinados por sus propias Bestias Divinas, poseídas. Su padre, el ejército y todo el pueblo del castillo yacían sin vida bajo las ruinas y los guardianes descontrolados. Link y ella eran los únicos sobrevivientes, perseguidos sin descanso por el enemigo. La Calamidad había triunfado porque ella no había podido convocar el poder divino.

Link insitía, halándola a ella y a sí mismo. Decía que tenían que buscar refugio. A pesar de su tono controlado, Zelda notaba lo exhausto y agobiado que estaba. Era muy peligroso permanecer allí, repetía. Tenían que seguir andando. En ningún momento Link soltó su mano, lo que fue extrañamente reconfortante, en medio de esa hora oscura.

De repente, un pensamiento tenebroso apareció en su mente, un temor del que no se pudo deshacer. La Calamidad y sus vasallos los perseguirían hasta los confines de la tierra, y Link nunca dejaría de pelear por ella y protegerla. Era inevitable que, tarde o temprano, a uno de los dos le llegara la muerte. ¿Y si era Link el que resultaba asesinado?

El aire se escapó de sus pulmones sin que la interminable carrera tuviera nada que ver. No podía soportar la idea de que Link muriese, luego de ver las muertes de su propio padre, sus amigos más cercanos y toda su gente. Era demasiado, por el Héroe Elegido se había vuelto su compañía constante, su caballero dedicado y ya Zelda lo veía como algo más. Perderlo sería devastador. Ella vio su espalda, allí en frente, tan cerca pero tan, tan lejor.

―Por favor, no me dejes también.

~.~.~

Había firmeza en el paso de Zelda mientras se dirigía al castillo, hacia Ganon. Hacía tiempo ya que sus lágrimas se habían secado y no sentía más que una deterinación de hierro. El aire estaba lleno de la malicia que burbujeaba y se retorcía a sus pies.

Impa le había asegurado que el Santuario de la Resurrección funcionaba perfectamente y que Link, aunque al borde de la muerte, tendría una recuperación total, tomara el tiempo que tomara. Saberlo era la única chispa de felicidad con la que Zelda podía contar.

No moriría allí, se dijo, sobreviviría hasta reunirse con Link. Así como el Gran Árbol Deku le había aconsejado en su último encuentro, todavía había mucho que tenía que decirle a él, palabras que tendría el valor de pronunciar cuando el tiempo llegara. Ese no era el final. Zelda no dejaría que el sacrificio de todos fuera en vano, detendría a Ganon por el tiempo que fuera necesario para que Link pudiera recuperarse. Tenía fe y absoluta confianza en que, una vez él despertara, saldría a liberar las almas de los Campeones ya las Bestias Divinas, preparando todo para derrotar a Ganon de una vez por todas.

Mientras tanto, ella mantendría a la Calamidad bajo control, así tomara cien años, lo haría. Esperaría por el regreso de Link, así tuviera que aguardar por siempre.

Incluso si Link perdía la memoria. Incluso si, cuando se encontrasen, él no la reconocía.

―Link, yo...

Ganon rugió en la distancia y Zelda se preparó para enfrentar su destino.


End file.
